In My Time of Dying
by XXoSaraoXX
Summary: There’s a line between friends. So what happens when that line is crossed, and how will it affect the people that you care about?
1. Summary

**Summary:**

This is set in current time, after "Don't You Want Me." Sean and Emma are still at odds over Sean going to the army. Meanwhile, Manny and Damien have just broken up. While Sean and Emma are growing even farther apart, Manny and Sean are getting closer, and closer. Sean's determined to make these next few months before he leaves, some of the best of his life, but a messy love life complicates that.

One thing though, instead of Manny going back home, she still lives with Emma.

**A/N: **

**I haven't been in the writing mood lately, hence why I haven't updated either either of my FF's. I'll most likley do that sometime this week. I have around 5 chapters for each written, I just have gotten around to posting them. Anyway, I'm a huge fan of the Sean and Manny pairing, and there isn't many FF's with the two of them, so I decided to take a shot at writing an FF with them. I take any kind of critism or praise.**


	2. Prolouge

At this time there are over 6 billion people in the world. Sometimes all you need is one. One person. One soul. How do you know who the right person is though? What do you do when you think you found that person? Do you act on your feelings? Or do you just simply let them die?

****

****

**A/N: **

**One thing I forgot to say, in the Summary Part. My FF is named after the song, "In My Time of Dying," by Three Days Grace. It kind of goes along with the story. I love the whole 6 billion people quote, so that's why I used it. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! **


	3. Chinese Food and Fights

**Chinese Food and Fights**

BANG! Manny winced, as she heard the door slam, and Emma barging down the stairs. 'Uh, oh,' Manny thought. 'Here we go again.' She peered over the top of her magazine, to see a fuming Emma.

"I can't believe him!" Emma shouted, as Manny sat up on the bed, making room for Emma to sit next to her. As she took a seat, Manny asked, "Another fight?" 'Of course it's another fight,' Manny said silently. 'They're always fighting.'

"Yes," Emma answered. "Does he have any idea how stupid he's being? He could get himself killed!" She threw her hands up, and flopped down on the bed.

As Manny lay down beside her, she asked, "Em, if it's what he wants to do, you really can't stop him."

"Please tell me that you don't agree with what he's doing," Emma said, as she stared at Manny.

"I don't know," Manny said slowly, choosing her words very carefully. "It's just that, sometimes, you have some major control issues. You need to just let him live his own life, and stop telling him what to do. I know that you think that, he enlisting in the army is a good way to fuck up his life, but I think that it will be good for Sean."

"I can't believe you," Emma scowled. "I can't believe that you're actually supporting him! You're my best friend! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Emma," Manny said quietly. "Please just listen…"

"No!" Emma screamed, jumping up from the bed. "You have no idea how the hell I feel!"

She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Manny decided to give Emma space, and went upstairs to see what everyone else what doing. As she passed by the bathroom door she heard Emma's faint sobs. Emma did love Sean, and Manny knew that. Sure she thought that sometimes Emma suffocated Sean, but it was obvious that she cared about him a whole lot.

Once Manny reached the upstairs, she saw Spike sitting at the kitchen table. She was thumbing through the newspaper, as Jack noisily sipped on his juice.

"Hey," Manny greeted, as she took a seat at the table.

"Dear do you mind running to Sam Wong's?" Spike asked, as she reached for her purse, pulling out her credit card. "I ordered Chinese, and I need someone to pick it up."

"No problem," Manny responded, taking the credit card from her, and tucking into her pocket. "You might wanna check on Emma."

"Another fight with Sean?" she asked sympathetically.

"Yep," Manny answered, as she stood up. "Well I'll be back soon."

With that, she strode out of the kitchen, and walked to the storage closet. She grabbed her coat out of it, and when she first opened the front door, she felt the cold January air nip at her skin. Sam Wong's was only a few blocks away, so the cold really couldn't bother her to much. So she thought. As she walked on the ice patched sidewalk, the roads were empty. Everyone was seeking refuge in their warm homes. When she finally reached the restaurant, she was grateful to step inside, and feel the heat.

It was a pretty crowded night almost all the tables were occupied. She quickly got in the take out line there was only one person ahead of her. The guy in front of her, had his hands stuffed into his jacket pocket, and his knit cap was pulled down tightly over his ears. He looked very familiar. He thanked the women working the counter, and turned around, coming face to face with Manny.

"Manny hey," Sean greeted, nodding at her.

"Hey you," Manny said back, as she took her turn at the counter. "Order for Christine Nelson."

"It should be out in a few minutes," the women told her, as she took the credit card Manny just gave her, and scanned it.

"Ok thanks," Manny replied, she then looked over at Sean, who was waiting next to the counter. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing really," he replied. "Just waiting for my order."

Manny nodded, as she said, "So I heard about the fight."

"One of the many," Sean laughed. "Is she still pissed?"

"Just a tad," Manny giggled.

She was getting that feeling again. The feeling she thought that she only got with Craig. The butterflies in your stomach kind, nervous of feeling.

"She'll get over it," Sean told her.

"Real sensitive," Manny giggled again. 'Damn it,' she cursed to herself. She always giggled like a freaking maniac when she was nervous. "What was it about this time?"

"Oh the usual," he replied. "You're gonna get yourself killed, blah, blah, blah. How could you do this to me, blah, blah, blah. Do you even care about me, blah, blah, blah. I mostly tuned her out."

"Order for Sean Cameron," the women behind the register called.

"Right here," he replied. He took the brown paper bag from her, and muttered a quick thanks. "Well I'll see you later Manny."

"Yeah," Manny smiled. "Later."

Sean strode out of the restaurant, leaving Manny standing at the counter alone. 'Emma's boyfriend. He's Emma's boyfriend,' she thought.

"Order for Christine Nelson!" the woman said.

Manny took the bag from her, and quickly strode out of the restaurant, and jogged home. It was way to cold to be out here.

**A/N: Boring? Yes. Will it get better? Much, much better.**


End file.
